I miss you
by TheOmega1399
Summary: Finn snaps after Flame Princess leaves him, how will he take it out? On the Ice King. This is my first horror fic, it's also a one-shot unless you guys want it to continue to a two-shot. WARNING! This is an allegory. It's gory, gritty, disgusting, insane, and not for the squeamish-hearted folks out there.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Adventure Time fans! TheOmega1399 here! Did you forget me? Did you miss me? I know it's been quite a while! I'm doing my first horror fic today. And this is going to be on one-shot, maybe a two shot. Anyway, this takes place after Frost and Fire, and Finn's insane now so... hooray?

I miss you…

I fell to my knees in despair. The snow burned my skin as her flames had, but she was gone. I had been in love with her, and a stupid dream took her from me. I didn't know what to do, but what I did know was that it wasn't just the dream. The old man lying on the ground behind me, exhausted from battle, was the main cause of this. He had made a simple, yet rude comment about our ways of showing affection without contact. "You blew it man," he told me… I hated him so much, I wanted him gone. This was completely _his_ fault! He needed to die!

I got up and approached the lesser being, hatred burning in my eyes. Through the blistering cold and wind, my hatred of this pathetic old man was searing. "Do you know that this was _your_ fault?!" I screamed at him, drawing my sword. He started to scoot back on his elbows, too tired to move correctly. "Woah, Finn! Calm down, she'll be back!" he panted. Each word only made me more infuriated at him. She wouldn't be back, I knew this from experience. I pointed my sword directly at his face. I paused as a look of terror entered his eyes. His undoing should be long, long and slow.

I picked him up and dragged him to his nearly destroyed cells. I then threw him on the floor with no regard for his well being. I saw that the cell's bars had been snapped in half, melted, and almost completely obliterated. Perfect.

Snapping a broken bar from the floor, I carried it towards the old man. He begged me not to with a single look, but I needed this closure. So I impaled his left leg with the makeshift spear… It felt good, really good. I drew the ice bar from his kneecap, and saw a large trickle of cold, purple blood spattering the icy floor. "AHH! FINN!" His screams of pain made me happy, but they were annoying. I shoved the bloody tip of the "spear" into his mouth. It muffled the sound, making it much easier to work. I retrieved my demon sword from its scabbard, and started to carve.

He was still breathing, it sickened me. I carved three heartfelt words onto his forehead. _I MISS YOU... _I thought about it. This was crime, a crime of passion, my passion for the burning princess. If she saw this message, she'd know that I did this for her! She'd know that I loved her enough to kill a pathetic excuse for royalty! "_Shut up._" I grunted at him as he wailed in agony. I then had an idea.

I reached for the pole, still protruding from his mouth. He tried to turn away, but I grabbed it, and started to move it until I felt a snag. I then ripped it out of his mouth, taking his tongue with it. He started babbling incoherently, still trying to speak as if I understood. His tongue splattered against the wall of the cell, dripping his icy blood and saliva as it slid down to the floor. "If you try to speak again, your vocal cords are gone too; I emphasized this by knuckling his jugular. He started to cry, his tears burning him as they dropped into his nearly empty mouth. I enjoyed his pain. Each scream, squirm, and tear made me smile a little more.

I poked the tip of the spear through his blue skin, right below his clavicle. He tried desperately not to move, lest I destroy his heart. Didn't the poor fool want the torture to end? I'm glad he made that mistake. I then turned the spear upwards, and reaching through his shoulder, I pulled until his collar bone separated from his chest. He let out an eerie moan of terror and pain, he had annoyed me again. I slowly and carefully broke the skin of his throat with my sword until I found his vocal cords. I took one of the two vibrating flaps, and cut it I half. "Hum a song, you old fool," I giggled maniacally, "amuse me."

He started to hum, his tattered vocals producing three notes at once. I then sliced the other flap, which caused all sound to stop. The air moving through the hole in his throat caused the vocal chords to flop around uselessly. I couldn't help but to laugh uncontrollably at the flag-like motion of the cartilage and muscle tissue. I started to forget about the girl. This was just getting fun!

I took my sword, and slowly inserted it into his left eyeball, removing it from his head by pulling slightly. I took it and pointed it down at his neck. "See anything you like?" I cackled to him. He didn't move, he just struggled to breath. Passed out and sleeping soundly. Wanting to surprise him when he woke up, I chopped off all of his limbs. I was covered in blood, saliva, and mucus from his throat, but I didn't care. All of this allegory activity was building character! I saw him open his right eye.

He started to attempt movement while his mutilated throat whistled through the hole I had left. I was glad that wizards don't die easily. Noticing that he could see his vocal cords must've had an effect on the imbecile, he was just flailing motionlessly on the ground of what was his kingdom. "See old man? You should never ruin a relationship. It's really impolite! Hehehehe…" I then broke into a fit of laughter. I was so overjoyed that I had time to work out my problems! I fell down on my back, crying tears of joy as I got on top of him, and started punching him in the face. His eye socket poked between the strands of hair of his beard. Getting up, I realized that his purple-colored blood was all over the walls, the floor, and me. I felt a sick feeling deep down, and vomited on him.

I needed to wrap this up, so I stomped on his head multiple times, until I felt his skull crack and his brain-matter squish underneath my foot.

Three days later…

I look up to the sky as I stand at his coffin, dressed in my best suit. I then lean down and whisper to his corpse… "Hey Ice King, I _don't_ miss you."

The End

Alright, so that was my first one-shot, and my first horror/insanity fic. How'd I do? Was it too much? Too little? Should I change the rating? Answer me Glob! Anyway, I might make this a two shot if you want to know what happens next. So read, review, and stay dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! You guys wanted to know what happened next, so I refuse to disappoint you!

I miss you…

Part II

Three months had passed since the Ice King had been brutally murdered, and I was still unsuspected! My three, heartfelt words were crushed when I smashed his skull. That meant that Flame Princess wouldn't know that I did it for her! Oh no! How would she forgive me then?! I had to leave her another message. It was the only way to win her heart again! So I left in the middle of the night as my best friend slept soundly.

I worked my way towards the Candy Kingdom. My first love rested there in her bed… The one who broke my heart and forbid me to kiss the princess of flames rested there. I then realized that she was a part of this too! If she hadn't stopped our kiss, we could've died together happily! She was jealous of our love! And if I couldn't have her, or anyone else, nobody can have her!

I snuck quietly through the gates, towards the castle. I had no trouble getting in, being here most of the time. As I crept through the halls, I saw a shadow approaching. I ducked into a broom closet as quickly as possible, leaving the door open a crack. A banana guard passed me, whistling a tune merrily. He could have known that I was there. he was going to tell the chief that I was going to kill PB! He was done for.

I reached out and put a hand over his mouth, muffling his screams. I dragged him into the broom closet and slit his throat, covering myself in banana blood and a bit of his peel. I then had an idea…

I peeled off all of his skin, leaving only a yellow carcass for the janitor to find in the closet. I took his weapon, draped his skin over me, and walked casually to the window. I then jumped out, climbing along the bricks until I had reached her balcony. I jumped in quietly to find her asleep on her cotton candy bed.

And I waited…

After hours of staring at her sleeping, my hatred for her growing by the second, she woke up. She looked at me with tired eyes. "Banana guard, what are you doing here?" I then ripped off his skin, revealing my identity. I roughly and quickly walked over to her and muffled her scream.

I took down some of the licorice rope-décor from her walls and tied her down. "What are you doing Finn?!" she yelled. I then shoved the tip of my demon blood sword into her mouth so that she'd shut up. "Sending a message, PB. Isn't it obvious?" I chuckled. I took the banana guard's spear and thrust it into her shoulder, her bubblegum arm oozing off. I got a curious feeling, and bit off one of her fingers, tasted like bubblegum.

She tried to scream passed the sword protruding from her mouth, but it only came out as a high-pitched groan. I then took the spear, and cut through her throat, slicing her vocal cords so that nobody could hear her. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, her finger still being chewed.

I grabbed the handle of my sword and moved it until I had sliced through her cheeks; it looked kind of like a frown. I took a hold of her other arm, and ripped it off by hand. Luckily she didn't have blood, being made of pure bubblegum. So I took my sweet time dismantling her.

After she had died, I carved a single acronym into her forehead.

_FP_

I carried the corpse slung over my shoulder, out of the Kingdom and to FP's house. I dropped it onto the ground and started singing as loud as I could.

Hey Flame Princess

I'm out here alone

With the corpse of my first love

I did this for you

Hey Flame Princess

Good died when you left

I've done some bad things

That you wouldn't expect

I killed the Ice King

I smashed open his head

I did it for you

You're the reason they're dead

Hey Flame-

She ran out of the house and embraced me. I saw tears in her eyes as I felt the familiar burn of her skin… Maybe she was evil? Wait… Maybe I was evil too, but I didn't mind. Anything for FP. She looked at me with her burning orange eyes. "You did all of this for me?" I nodded as quickly as I could. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!"

THE END

I'd like to thank Mango Princess for her review, it touched my sick heart! Stay dark everyone!


End file.
